A New Addition
by Sparks1
Summary: (New Chapters up)It's a X-Men Evolution fic, where it's more focused on the Brotherhood, then the X-Men. My first fan fic, btw. Please r&r.
1. Part One

I don't own the X-Men, I probably never will, but, hey, what are ya going to do? No flames, please. I may not be much of a writer, but put it in constructive critcism form. Please read and review! I need that! That includes you lurkers!  
  
  
"Let go of me!" The girl shouted, kicking and resisting in anyway possible. The sun was setting, and Magneto had sent out 'his team' of students to pick the girl up.  
"Can't do that. Magneto's got plans for you," the kid about her age with the 'helmet' that looked a lot like a bowl. Finally, due to the girl's constant struggling, they finally had to call over the huge kid. He was called the Immovable.   
"You should consider a diet," the girl muttered darkly.  
The huge kid growled and tightened his grip, but loosened it with, "Hey, don't hurt her, remember?"  
The girl had given up, for now. But she decided she might as well find out what was going to happen to her.  
"So what does Magneto have planned for me?" She asked icily.  
The kid with the whitish hair kind of smiled. "Magneto thinks you're in the beginning stages of becoming a mutant."  
"So?" She snapped.   
The other kid continued explaining. "You were the only one. But this is all just a test," Bowl Helmet said.  
"And, look, you all got dressed up. Nice bowl," She growled sarcastically.  
Bowl Helmet ignored her comment as they came to an empty clearing.  
The sun had fully set, and the only way they could see was because of some out of place streetlights. Magneto stepped forward with a charming smile. The huge kid had set her down gently, which surprised her, because she thought he would have dropped her.  
"You have the potential to become a powerful mutant. You have the potential to change the future. Here, we develop our talents to the fullest. Our enemies… will be crushed." And that was his introduction to a long-winded but very convincing speech. It seemed sincere, and not practiced.  
After he had finished talking, he decided he should introduce everyone. The kid with the whitish hair was Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff. The kid with the bowl like helmet was Avalanche, Lance Alvers. The huge kid was The Blob, Fred Dukes. There was another person I hadn't met yet. He was Toad, Todd Tolansky. I figured that was everyone.  
But then someone else stepped out of the shadows --Magneto's second-in-command. Mystique,or Raven Darkholme, Principal of Bayville High.  
"Alright, alright. I'm convinced. My name is Alandra Madison where do I sign up?"  
***  
Magneto had run tests on Alandra, and seemed pleased with the results. The next week she registered for high school, and her new teammates showed her where her first class was.  
"Just don't evolve in Homeroom," Pietro mocked.  
She grinned slightly. "Oooh, sounds like a challenge!"   
Her classes were fairly simple, though there was students that Alandra thought stuck out. Like the guy with the ruby shades, and the girl who was extremely nice, with the red hair. Alandra made a mental note to stay away from them. They just seemed odd to her.  
At lunch, unfortunately, the redhead girl seemed to become friendlier. Maybe it was a problem that she had. Or maybe she felt she hadn't choked her to death with niceness. Her name was Jean.   
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jean," Alandra said, feeling a bit impatient. Suddenly, it was like she could read Jean's mind.  
'She seems different. I wonder if she's a mutant. I'll just try to-'  
"Are you reading my thoughts?" Jean asked, her eyes full of shock.  
Alandra was surprised, because she was, but quickly regained her composure.  
"It's not me, Jean, seriously." Alandra knew that Jean knew it was she.  
Jean paused for a moment, studying her, and then opened her mouth to say something.   
"I gotta go, Jean, I just remembered something!" Alandra shouted, over her shoulder. Alandra realized she almost phased through the doors.  
When she had arrived at the Office, she waited outside Mystique's. The secretary told her that the principal had a student. She realized, that if she felt like it, she could shapeshift. However, she could no longer phase and had lost the telepathic powers. Alandra frowned. She was starting to have an idea of what her powers.  
In the few days she had been on the team, she had become loyal. Alandra believed Magneto's machine cold help a lot of mutants. Alandra hadn't been sure about humans being inferior, but Magneto's team had helped her out. She understood what Magneto's intentions were, and knew his heart was in the right place.  
She had telepathic powers again, and her eyes were hurting. Taking advantage of the telepathy, mentally she told Mystique that her powers had surfaced, and she'd explain more if she'd finish talking to the student. The next second, the stunned student was out the door, watching as Alandra ran in.  
"Magneto's right about the machine, Mystique. It seems I can copy people's powers, with them being near by. I can copy yours, but I kind of feel weak, and my eyes hurt."  
"At last! We have a machine more useful than the Cerebro. It detects them before they discover their powers!" Mystique looked evil, her eyes wide, and she was smiling. Alandra thought she appeared kind of crazy. She stayed this way for a few minutes, thinking over the possibilities.   
"They'll try to get you on their side, you know. You know enough not to listen. They won't attack you, I believe," Mystique said, and had a faraway look in her eyes. She quickly dismissed Alandra, and continued to think excitedly, and that creepy, evil look crossed her face again.  



	2. Part Two

  
"Homeroom?" Lance asked. It wasn't fast before the Brotherhood got word about something that affected them.  
"Actually lunch. I kinda sorta read Jean's mind and-"  
"Found out that she was a telepath," Lance finished with a slight smirk.  
"Yeah. My powers, though," Alandra said, lowering her voice, "are that I can copy other mutant's powers, and all they have to do is be around. Right down to their level of expertise, but I don't get instructions, so sometimes, it's not easy. Magneto's machine really works."  
***  
She had headed back to her locker after the lunch bell. Alandra brushed her orange hair out of her face, and closed her locker. Turning around, she saw a jock, with two of his friends, wearing his school letter jacket. He was grinning like an idiot.  
"Is there something you need?" Alandra asked, slightly irritated. She didn't like turning around to find some weirdo breathing down her neck.  
He leaned a hand on her locker, and she pressed her back up against it. She was a little more annoyed now.  
"Well," he began, " I was wondering if you'd like to-"  
"Sorry, not interested." Alandra started to move away, but he grabbed her arm.  
"C'mon. With my charm, good looks, popularity, and-"  
She ripped her arm out of his grip. "I stand by what I said earlier. And I cannot stand your arrogance."  
"You know you can't resist me!" He moved a little closer to her.  
She shoved him backwards into his friends, a little roughly. "Ugh, please just be quiet. I can't stand you." Her eyes narrowed at him, and she walked off.  
He stared after her in shock.  
***  
As she neared her next class, she realized, like earlier, her eyes were beginning to hurt again.  
The teacher standing at the doorway greeted each and every student that came into her class. She looked concerned. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked sweetly.  
"Uh, yes ma'am, I'm fine. My eyes just hurt a little."  
She had taken a seat in the second row, diagonal from the guy with the ruby shades. The bell rang, and class began.  
Alandra did the best she could. She took notes, she paid attention as much as she could, but she realized she couldn't stand any more of History. It was driving Alandra crazy. She had been playing with an idea for a while, and decided to put that idea into action. "Miss, can I get some water?"  
This irritated the teacher. "Hurry up."  
She headed out of class, suppressing a grin. She knew Mystique was around. She slipped into the Janitor's Closet, and waited for the teacher. Finally, she heard the irritated grumbling and footsteps of her teacher, heading for the water fountain. She shapeshifted into her teacher, and slipped out of the closet quietly. She walked into the class, smiling. "Well, dears, there is no homework today." Her eyes swept over the room, as if she was looking for Alandra. "Oh, that child!" She stormed out, and headed for the Janitor's Closet again. Slipping inside, she quickly morphed back into herself. She waited almost impatiently, and was sincerely relieved when she heard something about getting sent to the principal. 'If only you knew the principal,' Alandra thought.  
When the coast was clear, Alandra slipped out of the closet. She walked back to the class, entering quietly. The teacher turned to her, from the board, her eyes blazing. "What took you, dear?"  
Alandra looked at the teacher innocently, and a little fearfully. "The water fountain on this hall doesn't work. I-I had to go to the other side."  
The teacher, obviously, felt bad. "Oh, dear, I am so sorry."  
Alandra brightened. The teacher smiled at her. Alandra wanted to choke. She hated acting the innocent, and almost felt like telling the teacher the truth. But that would ruin all her fun.  
"Now, your homework assignment for today is-"  
Her voice was covered by loud protests. "You said we didn't have any homework!"  
"Yeah!"  
The teacher finally silenced the class. "Dears, I did not!" She looked at the students, studying their faces. They seemed serious. "Oh, dear," she said quietly, sitting down. "W-well, the rest of the time is yours." The teacher seemed to be questioning her sanity.  
Shades glanced at her, and frowned a little.  
"What?" Alandra asked, and almost frowned back. She quickly remembered the sweet innocent act, and suppressed her frown.  
"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Her eyes started hurting worse than they were before.  
"I didn't do anything, Shades."  
"It's Scott."  
"Right. I didn't do anything, Scott."  
Her eyes were hurting more now, and he was frowning deeply. Alandra had to bite the side of her cheek. Her eyes felt like they were on fire.   
Scott seemed to take her pained expression as hurt. His expression softened, and the pain in her eyes almost disappeared. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," Alandra said, smiling slightly at him. She had to fight herself not to reach up and rub her eyes. The bell rang, and Alandra was relieved.   
Toad and Pietro came up to join her. They just had the same class. And they knew something was up.  
"Why'd Mystique do something like that for us?" Toad asked.  
"She wouldn't," Pietro said, glancing at Alandra.   
"I don't think Mystique would be to happy bout that," Toad said.  
"Well," she said, "I couldn't stand that class any longer. I was developing my powers," She said innocently. "And if she gets really mad, then I'll deal with it."  
  
  



	3. Part Three

I don't own a lot, and unfortunately, the characters of X-Men:Evolution aren't among my possesions. Please read and review. I usually try to post two chapters at a time. No flames, remember.  
  
  
  
  
Alandra had believed Magneto wasn't as bad as everyone had thought him to be. Until she finally saw that twisted side of him. Or maybe Alandra was being a little melodramatic. Even if she was, she couldn't help feeling he was a little crazy. Maybe they all were for being there, but it wasn't like the students had anywhere else to go.  
Training sessions were terrible. Alandra dreaded them. She crawled back to her room after her first time. But she was better for it. She was no longer as naïve, and she knew what they were like.   
Better than being sheltered like the X-Kids. Being in the X-Men seemed to mess you up. Jean had come up to her, when she saw Alandra with the Brotherhood. She seemed to have the need to rescue people.  
"Alandra, we need to talk." Jean had come up to the table where Alandra was sitting at.  
"Even Jean's more talkative then you guys," Alandra said, standing up from the table, as they choked down the school food.  
"Alandra, I'm worried about you," Jean had said, when they moved away from the table.  
"Don't be. You're just wasting time. You don't see these people worrying about me, do you?"  
"But they don't know you," Jean shot back, and opened her mouth to continue.  
"Well, Jean, the only difference between you and them is that you know my name."  
"But I really think you have a problem-"  
"And I think YOU have a problem. You have this annoying need to rescue everyone. I don't want to be, because I'm just fine," Alandra explained patiently. She was growing more and more annoyed with Jean, though, because she seemed that she wasn't getting it.  
"Alright, fine! All I was trying to do was to help!" Jean turned around, and stormed off.  
"I'm glad you finally caught on, Red. It took you long enough," Alandra muttered, taking her seat.  
"What was that all about?" Pietro asked.  
She shrugged. "She wanted to rescue me, but when I rejected any help, she got upset and walked off," Alandra paused, and sighed," They get on your nerves real fast."  
Fred grinned. "So she got to ya?"  
Alandra frowned. "No, she didn't get to me," she said, starting to grin again," I was disappointed. I thought Jean was going to be a better conversationalist."  
"We have a test in the old lady's class. The one that calls everyone dear?" Pietro told them.  
The rest of us groaned. "Well, might as well enjoy our time before we walk the plank," Alandra said. "Since you guys seem to get into a lot of trouble, I suggest you guys dump your trays."  
"Why're you doin' this?" Toad asked.  
"Why not?" Alandra responded, aiming a spoon full of gunk as her teammates walked away.  
…And Alandra got caught. The teacher had glanced in her direction as she had launched the food. Alandra had the perfect aim, though. Hit the teacher square in the forehead.  
The cafeteria erupted into the roar of laughter. That was the best part. The worst part was, that Mystique was steamed. She had avoided serious punishment by volunteering for a training session that night.  
"Harsh," Toad commented, when she explained it.  
"The test is going to be even harsher," Alandra said.  
"We'll get through it," Lance said grimly.  



	4. Part Four

  
All her dark fears of the training came true. Her dark brown eyes narrowed, and gave this training session all her anger. Mystique did too, it seemed, and had more anger, because Alandra almost crawled back to her room.  
Lance must have seen her crawl into her room. He came in, a while later, talking to her.   
"Mystique was in a real bad mood, and I don't exactly feel wonderful. I'm kinda surprised she didn't kill me," she said, laughing softly.  
"So why did you launch the food at the teacher?"  
"I guess I needed to release a little anger," Alandra admitted.  
He nodded, and leaned against the doorway.   
"Hey, I was going to take off for a while. Wanna come?" Her need to escape was written all over her face. Her eyes were troubled, and she was tense.  
"Uh, yeah. Ok, just give me a few minutes," Lance said, backing towards his room.  
"Alright, I'll meet you outside," Alandra called over her shoulder, running outside. She couldn't handle that place any longer.  
Lance came out, giving her a weird look. "What's with you?"  
"Mystique just got under my skin," Alandra said.  
Lance kept giving Alandra weird looks.  
"Is your face stuck like that, Lance? I'd be glad to fix it for you," she growled.  
They walked through the forest in silence and then stopped in a small clearing.  
"So what happened when the teacher dragged you off to the office?"  
Alandra couldn't help but grin. "Turns out the teacher was Mystique, and she was trying to eavesdrop on the X-Men." Her eyes narrowed, and she began speaking a little   
louder. "Speaking of which, Lance, I'm glad the rest of the Brotherhood isn't around. "Todd's an idiot, Pietro can't put two and two together, and Fred just doesn't get it," she said with a smirk.  
A few seconds later, they heard their angry grumblings, and they stepped out into the small clearing. She shook her head. "You guys are pathetic," she muttered.  
"They just can't help following their leader," Lance said, looking pointedly at Pietro. Pietro rolled his eyes, and Fred crossed his arms and snorted. They continued to walk through the forest.  
"Say, where're we goin', anyhow?" Toad asked.  
***  
That night, they hung out in a club, and had a good time. But they stayed there for way too long.  
"Alandra!"  
"Sorry," she would say, and then fight to stay awake. At lunch, she almost fell asleep on the school 'food'.  
The guys made some snide comment to her, and that was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep. A stray bit of gunk hit her forehead, and woke her up. She fixed them all with a cold stare. "Give 'im up, or you all suffer the consequences," she said, with a slightly deranged smile crossing her lips.  
"Like what?" Lance challenged.  
Her insane smile got wider. "I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?"  
Lance rolled his eyes, and got up to dump his tray.  
Alandra grinned, and muttered, "Don't mind me, taking advantage of my powers." But when she tried to concentrate, she passed out, and fell out of her seat.  
The Brotherhood crouched around her.   
"Go, Pietro," Lance snapped nervously. Pietro took off to go get Mystique.   
  
::dun dun dun::   
I need to know if I should continue or scrap it..  
  



	5. Part Five

  
Fred and Todd looked concerned, but all Lance could do was stare at her, willing her to wake up.  
"What do we do?" Fred asked, looking at Lance.  
"Heads up, yo," Todd said, glancing over at the X-Men, who were getting up and heading in their direction.  
"Dammit, Alandra, wake up," Lance whispered, as he saw them.  
"You can't tell me what to do," muttered a weak Alandra.  
"What did you do to her?" Scott demanded. Jean was behind him, followed by some of the others.  
He was cut off by the 'principal', who rushed over. "Fred, carry her. Lance, Pietro, Todd-explain what happened." And they headed off to the infirmary.  
***  
Alandra woke up, startled. "Where the heck am I?" She almost shouted, examining the room desperately. She was in a small room, which made her feel like she was in a closet. Lance was the only one in the room, excluding herself, and was gently holding her hand, asleep. She propped herself up on her elbow.  
"Lance! Lance, wake up! Lance!" Alandra shouted, squeezing his hand tightly, hoping he'd wake up.   
His eyes flew open, recoiled his hand, and stood up. "You're-You're awake," he stammered.  
"Or am I just dreaming? Or maybe it's YOU that's dreaming," she said, a grin forming on her face as she teased him. "So what happened? How long have I been out of it?"  
He started pacing the small room, running a hand through his hair.  
When he didn't respond, Alandra sat up completely. "Lance, are you going to answer me or not?" she snapped.  
He took a seat in the old, white plastic chair. "You've been out of it for a few ours. Mystique is going to keep you home tomorrow, and Magneto's going to see if you're alright."  
"So why did I pass out?" she asked eagerly, hoping to find out the cause.  
She studied him for a moment. He looked kind of cute in his own way, exhausted. Stunned at the thought she just had, she forced herself to focus on what he was saying.  
"-doesn't know, but Magneto probably does. He might run some tests."  
"And you? Why're you here?"   
"Couldn't sleep," he responded simply.  
"Yeah, a plastic chair's gotta be more comfortable than a bed." She smiled, but the look in his eyes made her heart pound.  
"Alandra," he said quietly, "I...--"  
Mystique burst in.  
"...have to go." He got up, slipping around Mystique, muttering something. She watched him leave, and when he closed the door, her attention snapped to Mystique.  
"What's going on? What happened? Why did I pass out?" She leaned forward, swinging her feet over the side.  
Mystique avoided my question. "You'll have to talk to Magneto," she muttered, busying herself with something out of Alandra's sight. She closed a cabinet door, and walked to the door. "Go to sleep." She flicked the light switch, and walked out.  
She contemplated sleeping in her room, but then figured Magneto would arrive early and raise hell because she wasn't in the 'closet' room.  



End file.
